ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra RPG: Renegades
Ultra RPG is a new Role-Playing Game fangame. It takes place in an alternate world where everything Ultraman happens on an Ancient Planet; Altara. It's main theme is "The Beginning" by One OK Rock. Plot On a planet inhabited by all kinds of Aliens, Humans are supressed. Just after King Zetton announces the "Human Extinction" decree, a rebellion starts. Kazeal is able to escape the fight, and starts on a journey to find a force to stop King Zetton. His journey not only takes him all across his home planet, but also the Galaxy. Party Members Kazeal Description: A''' Human who escaped from King Zetton's kingdom. He searches to find the Nexus Core. '''Class: Enginear, fights using beyond this time weapons like Guns. Abilities: ''Scavange'', allows the user to steal the enemies item. Repair, allows the user to repair used items. Finisher: ''D-66 Blaster'', the user fires a powerful Energy Gun. (Starting)Stats: ''Attack: 5'', this stat shows how strong the user's physical attack is. Special: 6, ''this stat shows how strong the user's special attack is. ''Speed: 8, ''this stat shows how much of a chance the user has at attacking first. ''Endurance: 5, ''this stat shows how little damage the user will take from an enemy's attack. ''Agility: 6, ''this stat shows how much of a chance the user has at dodging. ''Luck: 5, ''this stat shows how much of a chance the user has at scoring a Critical Attack. ''Soul: 10, ''this stat shows how strong/effective their Ability and Finisher will be. Kynigos '''Description:' An''' Ultra who travels in search of remaining Ultras. He joins Kazeal on his quest. '''Class: Warrior, fights using Swords. Abilities: ''Ultranize'', the user gains a stat boost when their life halfens. Ultra Essence, increases all stats of a party member by 5. Finisher: ''Rise Up'', the user assumes their true form and attacks the enemy. (Starting)Stats: ''Attack: 10'', this stat shows how strong the user's physical attack is. Special: 8, ''this stat shows how strong the user's special attack is. ''Speed: 7, ''this stat shows how much of a chance the user has at attacking first. ''Endurance: 8, ''this stat shows how little damage the user will take from an enemy's attack. ''Agility: 8, ''this stat shows how much of a chance the user has at dodging. ''Luck: 4, ''this stat shows how much of a chance the user has at scoring a Critical Attack. ''Soul: 8, ''this stat shows how strong/effective their Ability and Finisher will be. Varall '''Description:' A''' Balan who use to be part of King Zetton's Elite, but defected after the "Human Extinction" was passed. '''Class: Battler, fights using heavy Weapons, like Axes and Hammers Abilities: ''Multiply'', doubles the user's Agility for 1 turn. 6th Sense, protects the user from a strong attack. This ability only works once per turn. Finisher: ''Phantom Strike'', the user multiplies into thousands of Phantoms, and attacks the enemy. (Starting)Stats: ''Attack: 6'', this stat shows how strong the user's physical attack is. Special: 8, ''this stat shows how strong the user's special attack is. ''Speed: 10, ''this stat shows how much of a chance the user has at attacking first. ''Endurance: 6, ''this stat shows how little damage the user will take from an enemy's attack. ''Agility: 7, ''this stat shows how much of a chance the user has at dodging. ''Luck: 3, ''this stat shows how much of a chance the user has at scoring a Critical Attack. ''Soul: 6, ''this stat shows how strong/effective their Ability and Finisher will be. Maihe '''Description:' A''' Yuzarian who joins Kazeal on his joureny to find the Nexus Core, hoping it'll help her master her powers. '''Class: Mage, fights using magic, and can heal using staves. Abilities: ''Synchronize'', adds all Party members' stats together and distributes them evenly. Soul Saver, allows the user to revive a fallen comrade. Finisher: ''Eclipse's Cry'', the user unleashes a plethora of energy onto the oppnent. (Starting)Stats: ''Attack: 3'', this stat shows how strong the user's physical attack is. Special: 8, ''this stat shows how strong the user's special attack is. ''Speed: 6, ''this stat shows how much of a chance the user has at attacking first. ''Endurance: 2, ''this stat shows how little damage the user will take from an enemy's attack. ''Agility: 5, ''this stat shows how much of a chance the user has at dodging. ''Luck: 5, ''this stat shows how much of a chance the user has at scoring a Critical Attack. ''Soul: 6, ''this stat shows how strong/effective their Ability and Finisher will be. Enemies '''Asu Village: 'Zetton Elite, Kemur-men Path of Sorrow: Antlar, Under-men, Gumonga Lake Bemlar: Tepeto, Jyujin, Bemular(Boss) More coming later.